Hollywood Undead
by MadissonRP
Summary: What happens when a group of friends road trip goes drastically wrong and they are thrown into a fight for their lives? Can Bella trust Edward to get them out alive or is he really working with the ruthless killers trying to kill them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is based off of "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" with my own changes to it. It's not going to be exactly the same but there will be _some_ similarities to it since that's where my idea came from. This is a story that test to see if Edward and Bella can make it through the toughest shit life can through you. Are they meant to be together or is he in fact all wrong for her? Well let's find out!**

**Okay, so this was an idea that I had for another fansite for Instant Star characters Jude and Tommy but I thought that you guys might like it a lot for Edward and Bella because I see it more for these characters. So basically, I already have ten chapters written for it in the "Jude/Tommy" form but I'm composing them together and changing some things in it that wouldn't fit into the Bella/Edward character so it's not exactly the same but it's pretty close. Anyway, if you want to read the Jude/Tommy one in case you are also a fan of them, let me know. Here's the first chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Summary: _What happens when a group of friends road trip goes drastically wrong and they are thrown into a fight for their lives? Can Bella trust Edward to get them out alive or is he really working with the ruthless killers that won't stop at anything to have them dead?_**

_Chapter 1_

"Bella! Come on, we are all waiting on you!" Alice whined as four people sat in the travel van waiting on Bella to load the rest of her stuff. All five of them where best friends. Ever since Bella's year in fourth grade. She was getting picked on at school during recess when the next thing she knew, two girls a grade before her came to her rescue. Apparently that made them some sort of "super hero" because two boys came up to them right after and telling them how "cool" they were. That's secret code for "I like you" back in Elementary School. Of course, since Bella didn't defend herself, she didn't have a boy running to her side. Ever since then, they stuck together. Bella was now 18, freshly graduated from high school. Alice and Rosalie were 19, leaving Jasper and Emmett both almost 20. They all agreed in Bella's Sophomore year, when the boys were graduating, that they would go on a road trip when she was an adult. Well, guess what. The time has finally come.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez!" she called back, cramming her last duffel bag in the back and climbing through the open doors.

"It's about time!" They all said in unison. Bella couldn't help but laugh at this watching her best friends already settled in their seats. Jasper was in the driver seat with Alice sitting right beside him holding his hand, their fingers intertwined. Rosalie was already rested on Emmett's lap, her arms around his neck and his loosely around her waist. Yes. You have it correct. They are couples. Which leaves Bella....well a fifth wheel. Sometimes Bella didn't mind it but she could tell this was going to be a long ass ride.

"So guys, what's our first stop?"

Her question seemed to raise more questions in the others minds as they all just gave her confused faces.

"Oh my God! You guys don't know?!"

"Hey hey now Swan, whatever happens, happens. You just enjoy the ride and leave the destination to me." Jasper said with a huge grin on his face. Apparently, he was trying to use his "calming" technique that normally worked on anybody but today, Bella wasn't biting.

"Whatever, if we get lost, I'm hitchhiking" she replied to him and she leaned back in her sofa-seat placing one of her pillows underneath her.

"Oh no Missy! You are not going to sleep right now!" Rosalie said as she snatched the pillow from under Bella's head, making it flop hardly on the arm rest.

"Bitch" Bella hissed under her breath as she sat back up rubbing her temple. "I can't believe I let you guys drag me into this. My mother doesn't even know!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Emmett said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah, but she will notice sooner or later and what am I going to do then? She'll probably have half of Forks looking for me!"

Just then, Alice turned around in her seat shooting Bella a look. "So she'll call you and you'll tell her the truth. There's nothing she can do about it then and besides, you are an adult now. Get used to making your own choices. Stop being so paranoid!" Alice finished her rant and turned back around in her seat to face the front and brought Jasper's hand back into hers. Bella loved Alice to death but sometimes, she spoke her mind to much. Most of the time it wasn't a bad thing, but right now, she needed to shut the fuck up.

"Fine. I'll just tell her I was kidnapped against my will. That way I can bring you guys down with me." she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good!" Jasper said as she turned the key, bringing the van to life.

* * *

Two hours had past and Bella still had no idea where the hell they were going. The van ride so far had been pretty fun, other than the randoms times Rosalie and Emmett would just start making out out of no where. That was one of the many reasons it took months for Bella to agree to a road trip in the first place.

They played the "ABC" game pretty much the whole way. It was simple and fun yet got annoying at some points when Emmett would decide to cheat and call a letter from the middle of the word instead of the beginning when any sign passed.

"Okay, I think this is a good place to st-"

"Z-ZONE! I WIN!" Bella screamed as she started doing the victory dance in her seat.

"Oh blow me!" Emmett huffed earning a smack in the chest from Rosalie. "Ow! It was only a joke!"

"It better be." she said with a smile as she swooped down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Oh for Christ sakes! Get a fucking room already!" Alice whined as she hopped out of the car. Bella just realizing they had stopped, looked around and found they were at this place called "The Meat Diner". It was a 50's fashioned diner with neon lights running up and down the building. Not many cars were parked outside and it didn't look like many people were inside.

"What the hell is this?" Bella asked, completely startled at Jasper's choice of food. Usually he wanted tender cut steaks with baked potatoes and a nice garden salad. Not sloppy burgers and fries.

"It's time for a change. This road trip means a lot for all of us. I thought you guys might like this better. In we go?" and with that he climbed out of the van walking over to Alice.

"Great." Bella said sarcastically, dragging herself out of the van and following the others inside. When she finally made it past the front doors, she found out that everyone else was already seated in a rather large booth. She dragged an abandoned chair up to the end of the table and took her seat.

"Wow, seating didn't take long."

"Well, it isn't really busy if you hadn't noticed Hun." Alice responded back handing her a menu. Taking a look at the food selections, she quickly found her choice and set down the menu.

"Let me guess Bella, chicken finger basket with fries and a Mountain Dew?" Emmett said without skipping a beat.

"Hey I happen to like my decision. Makes me satisfied everytime." she retorted back scowling at him.

"Yeah, well since that's the only thing..." Rosalie mumbled, looking down at her menu to avoid eye contact. Yes, it wasn't a surprise to anyone. Bella was never particularly fond of "one night stands". Though she has had a couple, she tries to avoid them with no help from her four best friends that practically shove downs down her throat at every party they've attended. Lately Bella hasn't been getting any action at all because she decided back in April that she wanted to wait until she found someone she wanted to be with. And boy was that taking long.

The waitress came over within the next five minutes and took their orders.

"Alright! It'll be out in about ten minutes!" she said while spinning around and walking away.

"So you guy want to hear a crazy story?" Emmett asked leaning in close to everyone.

"Oh stop Em, not another one of your stories." Rosalie said pushing him to the side crashing him into the wall."

"No, I'm serious. Legend has it that this very town is home to one of the most notorious serial killers ten years ago. There's this house in the middle of bum fuck Egypt, bodies were found everywhere in it. I'm talking limbs hanging everywhere in the kitchen, teeth in ja-"

"Oh come on Emmett! Gross!" Alice squealed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Let me finish! It's a true story. Might save our asses." Bella couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face realizing that he really believed the story himself. "Anyway, when they got there, the house was already deserted. All the furniture was still there and even the chainsaw that was used to kill the victims. It's said that the guy who killed all these people was different. Deformed or something. He never forgot it and decided to take his revenge. He was never found. Only his lifeless victims. All 136 of them."

"How do you know this?" Jasper asked.

"Who doesn't know? I'm surprised you guys don't even know. It's one of the biggest legends of all time." he answered leaning back in his booth. Just then the waitress came out with their food and drinks and sat it in front of their respectful owners.

"Okay, let's stop talking about this creepy shit and eat now please? I was actually looking forward to this until my shithead of a boyfriend ruined my appetite." Rosalie said turning to glare at Emmett. "Enough of this crazy talk. It's not real. It's just some fictional story."

Everyone agreeing with a nod, they turned to their food and started to devour it, not knowing what was in store for them.

An hour later, they had their food paid for and were all climbing in the van once again. There lunch conversation consisted of high school memories and how many more memories they wanted to make during their road trip. No one else spoke of the chainsaw legend, fearing that Emmett would add more bullshit in it to scare them.

"So that was good eh?" asked Jasper clearly disappointed.

"Oh shut up babe, you know you would have rather preferred a five course meal any day. Next time, we'll stop where you want." She stated with a pleased smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"So what was this about a room hypo?" Rosalie rang through the van at the site of them mimicking what her and her boyfriend were doing only an hour ago.

Bella picked up her lonely pillow and threw it at her missing her face by inches. "Oh shut up Rose." she laughed. "So where are we off to now gang?"

"Well, there's this really cool show going on at five. It's three twelve right now. I figured we could roam around for a little bit, maybe hit up some souvenir or antique shops and then head over and see if we are digging it. If not, we can continue the road trip. Sound cool?" Jasper asked turning around to face everyone. No one even knew why he bothered asking. They all knew why he was suggesting it. To make his girlfriend happy. She would never turn down a chance to shop and he knew that. And now that he brought it up, no one stood a chance disagreeing.

"Like we have a choice now." Bella stated sarcastically, staring straight at Alice.

"Okaaay...Well off we go." and with that, Jasper turned around and started off down the road.

Walking out of their third shop, Emmett was filled head to toe with random objects. Anything he found that was remotely shiny, well, he bought. It was surprising to the gang of friends that it was Emmett that was stocked up with fresh items instead of Alice. It seemed like this town had nothing to offer her and that upset her. Too bad they couldn't say the same about Emmett.

"Okay I think that's it for us, we need to get going if we are going to catch that show." Jasper ordered as the gang settled back in their usual spots. Jasper, feeling a little bit in control, did a burn out as he sped away.

"Baaabe! I can't cuddle with you if you have all this shit all over you!" Rosalie whined as she tried to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm looking like a stud right now. This is my prime. Don't ruin it for me.." he caught the glare that Rosalie was shooting him that clearly read "what the fuck did you just say to me" and hurried to cover his tracks "I mean...I love you darling?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh as she turned her head towards the front of the van. "Whoa! Look out!"

The went swirling in the riddle of the dirt road they had taken as the three amigos in the backseat went rolling around with the force of the abrupt stop. Alice, not being able to control herself, screamed as she grabbed onto the dashboard fearing she would fly out the windshield. Jasper, loosing his sense of control, gripped the wheel tighter in an effort to gain it back. Finally coming to a stop, everyone was breathing hard, at a lose at what just happened.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell just runs out in front of a car in the middle of nowhere?" screamed Alice as she gained her voice back.

Bella, catching sight of the man in the middle of the road, jumped up from the floor that she thrown on and started to open the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Rosalie grabbed her arm and stopped Bella from hopping out.

"What?!"

"Bells! Come on! This is like out of a horror movie. You can't go out there to him. He could be dangerous!"

"Look, clearly he needs help, we have a huge van. He was running out of the woods for God's sake! There are five of us and one of him. He won't be able to do anything." and with that she yanked her arm free and hopped out of the van onto the dirt road. Deciding it was too risky for her to go alone, Emmett jumped out after her and jogged to catch up to her. When they reached the mystery guy, Bella stepped in front of him putting one hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch and she stepped back.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you. What's your name?" Bella asked, with pure shock and fear in her eyes.

He just stared at her which made her uncomfortable. Not knowing whether or not he should give his name. What he has seen and endured these past fews months has been almost too much for him. Would it be safe for him to go with them? He knew that if he did, they would be next. Next on the list.

"My name's Bella....and this is Emmett. We want to help you. You can trust us..."

"Edward" he said blankly.

"Okay Edward, will you let us help you?" she asked, taking a glance at Emmett, then the three people staring out the front window of their ride.

"Yes..yeah" Edward said letting her take his hand to lead him to the van. She let him climb in first earning him horrified stares from the rest of the group. Seeing him glare back at him with pure hatred written in his eyes, they all looked away.

Bella settled down next to him, taken in his features. His face was bloody and bruised, his clothes a little torn. She couldn't very well read his face. He wore nothing but blankness, his eyes not telling his story. She looked down at his hands and noticed they had blood stained all over them, his clothes also splattered with it. Obviously, not his own since his torso wasn't cut. What the hell happened to him? she thought to herself as she slide away from him a little more feeling uncomfortable being so close to a stranger.

Jasper finally finding the balls to speak got the words out of his mouth. "Where to? Would you like to go home?"

"No! Not my house! It's dangerous there! Anywhere but here....anywhere but here..." he trailed off.

"Whoa, whoa, okay. We'll bring you somewhere else. Just let us know when to stop." Jasper said sending Bella a glare, cursing for getting them into that.

Edward then stared out the window knowing that they were in for a lot more than they bargained for, none of them would like it either.

**I hope you guys liked and please review! I'll have the next chapter up in probably a couple hours since it's already written.**

**Madisson :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! It's starting to get to where the action is. Let me know what you think!**

The ride was very uncomfortable for everyone at this point. Edward didn't bother talking to anyone. Why get close to people who are going to die anyway? With the silent few minutes that passed, Jasper looked down at his dashboard only to realize they were running low on gas. Finding a sign that pointed out the next gas station, he slowly made his way into the unfamiliar parking lot to the Hess station.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the fuck are you doing? We can't stop here! No, we need to keep going!" Edward was now sitting on the edge of his seat, trying to get his point across. Bella could see the fear in his eyes which caused a little bit of her own fear to run through her body. She didn't understand what he was going through. Her thoughts only led her to the worst possible scenarios that she didn't want to think about. He hadn't spoken since the first time he got in the van. He stared at nothing in particular, clearly deep in thought. It was like he had his own little world that he let no one in.

"Hey buddy! Calm the fuck down! Unless you want to be pushing this puppy down the street, I have to get gas." Jasper yelled back, clearly shocked at Edward's reaction to the sudden stop.

Edward didn't say anything in turn but instead sat back roughly and stared out the window.

"Hey I'm gonna go inside and get something to drink for the road. Probably some munchies too. Anyone want anything?" Emmett asked as he lifted Rosalie of his lap and made his way for the door.

"Oh no, I don't trust you with remembering my shit so I'm going in with you." Alice said as she opened her door too.

"How about we just all go in. Won't hurt anyone to stretch their legs before we are cooped up in that damn van for God knows how long." Bella piped in.

"Okay, sounds good" Rosalie answered for everyone and followed Bella and Emmett out of the doors.

"Hey stranger, you coming to?" Bella popped her head back into the van once she realized that Edward didn't follow them. "I can help you clean up some too while we are in there. You could use it."

"No!-I mean uh...no. I'm okay in here."

"Nonsense. You are coming with me whether you like it or not. Now John Rider, we don't have all night." Bella quickly grabbed his hand before he knew what was going on and drug him out of the van. Keeping hold of his hand, she forced him into the store doors, not oblivious to his resistance. As soon as they stepped through, Bella found Edward making his way towards the back immediately. His actions reminded her of someone that was trying to avoid someone that would only bore them in conversation. Thinking about it, it made her heart skip a beat as the fear she experienced earlier was settling back in.

Following Edward, she made her way to the back towards the fridges and fished out a Mountain Dew. Her favorite. Making her way to the junk section, she grabbed a bag of honey BBQ Frito and a frosted honey bun Satisfied with her selection, she joined the rest of the crew at the front counter and set her items down with the rest of their.

"Holy shit, you guys think you got enough" Bella laughed as she noticed everyone grabbed at least seven items per person.

"Shut up, you will regret only having that when Jasper won't stop and you are starving." Rosalie snapped back with a chuckle. "Where's the hitch hiker?"

Jude then roamed her eyes around the store only then taking in it's appearance. It was a rundown store which she was surprised was still up in business. She was also surprised that she only noticed it now and not as soon as she stepped through the door with Edward. It was dimly lit and looked as though the place hadn't been mopped in ages. Some of the shelfs in the aisles were broken and she noticed that a few eyes were scanning around the area. That's when she found Edward, still in the back of the store, hiding behind a huge stack of sunflower seeds.

"Edward, get your shit and come on!" Bella rang through the store, hearing her echo after she shut her mouth.

"No! I-I'm fine." he called back, making his face less visible.

"Fine but you are coming with me to the bathroom so I can clean you up!" Turning around, Bella looked at Emmett and handed him a ten. "I want my change back." She then strode off to the back of the store once again and grabbed Edward, dragging him into the woman's bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Edward didn't protest, he just stood there and stared off into the distance. Bella could see the little beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead.

Stepping back into reality, he noticed her eyes were a chocolate brown, pleading with him to let her help him. She moved closer to him and raised a hand to the gash in his forehead that now had dried blood surrounding it. He jumped at her touch, still a little freaked.

"So what exactly happened to you?" she asked taking her hand down from his forehead and tearing off a piece of paper towel, wetting it under the faucet. Her body brushed against his and it made him uncomfortable. Being this close to someone as beautiful as her wasn't good for him. He loved her aggressiveness and that killed him. He didn't want to have to end her life too.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." he said shaking his head.

"Um, do you know remember me taking you in to help you out? I gave you a ride. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be running for your life!" she said a little too drastically as she brought the cold paper towel to his gash, wiping the red away.

"No! Jasper gave me a ride and I wasn't running for my life!" He said angrily, jerking away from her. If she thought he was going to tell her the truth, she had another thing coming. There was no way in hell he was going to tell anyone what happened. No one.

"Stay still! I'm trying to help you!"

"Maybe I don't want your help!"

"Why don't you stop being an ass and realize that help is not a bad thing!"

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved. It won't turn out good for you." he said lower his tone into a growl.

Bella stared at him in disbelief for a minute. He did really just say that to her? "Oh I get it, one of those 'if I tell you I'll have to kill you' things?"

He flinched at her words having them hit a little too close to home. "Yeah...kinda." he was now looking away, not wanting her to be able to read him.

"Whatever. Clean yourself, I'm done trying to help." she threw the towel at him and stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She waited by the front door of the store for him, not having the heart to leave him alone. She could tell that he was going through a lot and she did feel bad for pushing a lot on him when he barely knows her. _Wait, what am I thinking. I barely know him. _She thought to herself.

Her eyes drifted off to the woman behind the counter whom she hadn't noticed before. She was a frumpy woman, with curly white and blonde hair. Her eyes looked dark as if she was holding anger and she was smoking a cigarette. Bella didn't like the way was she was looking at her. But something about her looked familiar. She had seen those eyes before. Somewhere...

Her thoughts were broken as she heard Edward creeping up, as if he was hiding again.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, apparently not caring that he was trying to stay in the shadows. Just then, she saw his head whip around to the front of the store, locking his eyes with the old lady. The connection was not to be unnoticed. The woman was in pure shock as Edward was in fear. Grabbing Bella's hand, he darted out of the door, not taking a second look back.

"Edward? What the fuck?" He just held onto her tighter and he threw them both into the van landing roughly on the ground. He knew it was a bad idea to show them together but it was too late now. He knew they were all in for it. He knew that as soon as he saw Bella's face.

"Go! Go! Go!" Edward yelled to Jasper. Jazz, not being able to think about anything else, hit the gas pedal and sped off down the road.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Now I have to do the dirty work. _Edward thought to himself, peering out the window to see the empty road behind them.

* * *

Edward still hadn't calmed down as he was frantically searching out the windows making sure to keep his body hidden behind the tinted glass. Everyone was looking at him in pure shock. They didn't understand what just happened and quite frankly didn't understand why they were still in the van with him. Clearly he had something to hide and no one liked that. Finally, apparently feeling satisfied, he leaned back in one of the seats and let out a huge sigh not escaping the glares he was receiving from the other unsatisfied people in the van with him.

"You mind telling us what the fuck is going on?" Rosalie said breaking the silence finally.

"It's nothing" Edward simply gave back.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Everyone was shocked at Bella's sudden uprise. They had never really seen her yell at someone. Sure sometimes she would at them, but it was never serious. It was always with a laugh and they all did it to each other. But now, they were all even more scared. They don't know how to handle a frightened, pissed off Bella.

"Excuse me? Remember what I told you back there? It still applies now." Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest and moving his eyes from her haunting dark blue shade that obviously changes color with her attitude.

"Okay, as I see it, you have two choices. You can either tell us what the fuck is going on, or I can throw your ass out the door while the van is still running and see how far it is you get before whoever it is you are running from finds you." Bella said back, proud of her choice of words and the affect it seemed to be having on Edward. Edward just sat there, completely shocked. He was completely in awe with this girl. She was so independent, or so it seemed to him. He liked that she could stand up to him because he never got that unless it was from his family. It was about time.

"Fine. The woman back at the store..." he paused for a second, taking in everyone's faces. They were all attentive, except for Jasper who was taking glances at him in the rear view mirror. "She's.....she's my-"

"Holy shit!" Jasper started turning the wheel as the van started to go out of control once again. Only this time, there was nothing Jasper could have done to prevent it. Everyone was holding on for dear life, barely able to get a breath out as the van's movements jerked them everywhere their bodies could move. The van came to a stop, leaving everyone inside confused and worried about the unknown reason behind it. Looking back, Jasper found Bella on top of Edward staring down into his eyes. Edward couldn't help but to stare back, her eyes capturing his full attention. There was something about her that said she wanted to be rescued. But he was so sorry to say that he couldn't be her rescuer. Finding her way off of him, she forced herself against the van wall.

Rosalie jumped out of the van without a second thought and made her way to the front. "Jazz, pop the hood."

Jasper did as he was told, reaching down and pulling on the hood's lever.

"You know what Jasper, I think that this piece of shit has it in for me." Bella said, hitting the side of the van with a loud thump. She looked around at everyone realizing that the sun was starting to go down. She hadn't looked at the time recently but knew instantly that they were already missing the show that Jasper wanted to stop by.

"No, someone has it in for us." Rosalie said slowly, pulling out the cut fan belt. It couldn't even be mistaken with an accident. It was cleanly cut in a straight line as though it was cut. It looked like someone didn't cut it all the way because the end was a bit ripped. Just then, Bella saw Emmett jolt out of the corner of her eye and turned it just in time to see the action unfold right in front of her. He ran towards Edward not giving anyone warning as he tumbled him to the ground. He only got in few punches as Bella and Jasper ran forward, breaking them apart. Jasper managed to yank Emmett off as Bella took he opportunity to help Edward off the ground. Edward only thrust his arm away from her grasp and he straightened himself up.

"I said I don't need your help!" he snapped at her.

"What the fuck do you know?! Why are you doing this to us!" Emmett screamed trying to break away from Jasper's grasp.

"I didn't do shit man! You think I wanted to be stuck here? I'm trying to get out of here!" Edward fought back, trying to defend himself. Just then, they heard a piercing loud scream coming from the woods.

"What the FUCK was that?" Alice asked, frightened out of her mind.

"It was probably an animal." Alice said, not successful in her attempt to hide her fear.

"You guy...GUYS!" Bella screamed. "Let's figure out how we are going to get out of here. You four stay here. Edward and I will go back to the store-"

"No! I'm not going back there." Edward started in. Bella turned her attention to him, shooting him a glare that wasn't to be mistaken.

"Oh, so you decided you want to walk the rest of the way out of this town?" Bella countered. Edward didn't say anything so she took that as he agreed. She looked away, now focusing back on the group. "Emmett, where's my change?" She asked, shoving her hand out in front of her, palm facing up.

"Well even with your change, it's not going to be enough money." he answered back, landing 4 dollar bills and some coins on her palm.

"Well then cough up some money." she said with a smile.

"Oh come on! It's not even my van!" he said whined, trying to get out of having to fork up his own money.

"Yeah, well. Let's cry about it some more. Just give me the money, I'll pay you back later." He reluctantly handed her a twenty as she turned around and motioned for to follow her.

"Y'all be careful!" Alice rang after them as their bodies were starting to disappear with the setting darkness.

Edward turned to Bella then unsure of her actions. "Why did I have to come with you? I don't want to go back there. Really."

"Because you and I, we're going to have a little talk." she said pointed to both of them.

"Greeeat." he finished sarcastically, looking away from her. Both of them were unaware that another figure lurked in the shadows behind them.

"Edward, you will be ours again. And your little friend will be dead." said the mysterious person, giving up an evil smile.

**I would love to hear what you guys think about Edward so far. **

**Madisson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys are! I decided to get this chapter out sicne so many people are reading it! I hope you really like it. This one is much longer than the last one and it's a lot more action packed.**

**Enjoy!**

"So, where would you like to start?" Bella asked, as calm as her voice would go. She was a little scared to be alone with a him, but she knew this would be the only way to get the truth. She still couldn't figure out herself why she was worrying over some guy she only met maybe two hours prior. She couldn't understand why she wanted to help him so bad. Even if it put herself in danger.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked back, knowing instantly that it was a stupid question.

"Uh, how about the truth?" she know gave him a dumb expression, slowing down her pace thinking his explanation would take a while. Edward was still deciding on whether or not it was a good time to tell her the truth. Well, no. No time would be good. He had to think of something fast.

"My family, they aren't like normal families. They are very demanding and controlling. My father knocks me around a bit and I finally got tired of it and fought back. Needless to say, it didn't go so well. I just got so tired of their bullshit and I wanted to leave. I told them I was leaving and they went crazy. I ended up taking the car but I crashed it a few not far from my house. They were out looking for me so I bolting the scene once I saw their truck. The only way I could get away from them was the take the wooded path and that's why I was running out." he finished, looking at anything but Bella's eyes. He didn't want her to call his bluff. Well, part of it was true. His family really were demanding and controlling. And his father did beat him often when he didn't follow "orders" as he liked to call it. But that's not why he was running. Not at all.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face Edward. She reached out and pulled him into a huge hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Hey, hey now. None of this is your fault. You did the right thing getting away like that." Edward was shocked to say the least. He was fully expecting her to yell bullshit in his face, not believing a word he said. But, to his surprise, she swallowed every word the way he hoped she would.

Suddenly, she remembered the image back at the store. Those eyes. Those green eyes were the same. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." was all he could give up.

"That woman back at the store, she...she has your eyes." Bella didn't know how to word it and that was the best she could do.

Edward caught on to what she was saying at once. Fuck.

"Yeah, that uh- that's my mother."

Bella sucked in a gulp of air, already knowing what he was going to say. "So that's why you ran out of the store so quickly. You didn't want your family to catch you and make you go back home." It wasn't a question. She understood fully.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it anymore." Edward was relieved that she was willing to change the subject. "When he get close, you can stay outside and I'll just run in myself and get it. If she ask me about you, I'll tell her you ran off on your own somewhere and I have no clue where you are, okay?"

Edward just nodded his head, not able to speak a word. Suddenly, his body was filled with a gush of flips. _Was that butterflies?_ He thought to himself. The sincerity in her voice was very apparent and it made me feel things he didn't expect to ever feel again.

_This is so wrong._ He thought.

Once they got up to the store, Bella turned around once to give him the knowing look, and turned back around facing the doors. Edward stood off to the side, hiding his body behind the ice cooler by the door. She reached out to grab the handle. Pulling on it roughly.

Nothing happened.

The door wouldn't budge.

Quickly, she looked at the sign above. Closed.

Of course Edward knew what this meant immediately. His mother had in fact noticed who he was. And now they were out looking for him once again. He knew they wouldn't stop until he was found and everyone was dead.

"Shit! They are closed!" she started banging on the door, hoping the woman was still inside. When no one came to the door, she got an idea.

Edward immediately noticed what she was up to. "Bella! Come on. Let's just go. We can send on of them back later." he tried to rationalize.

"No! We are getting out of his town." She started to make her way to the back of the building, looking for any sign of a window.

"What?! Come on Bella! What are you going to do? Break and enter? Even if you get in, no one will be there. You can't just steal!"

"I'm not going to steal. I'll place the money on the counter with a note for what I took." She soon found her target and ripped off the metal screen that was poorly put on. "Don't people know to bolt in your screens?" she asked, grinning back at Edward.

"My parents don't really expect anyone to break into this shithole." he calmly stated, watching her attempt to lift the window with no luck. Her look of disappointment was cute to him. She pursed her lips out, trying to make a pouting face but only succeeded in looking confused. Giving in, he decided to use his old trick on it.

"Here. Let me help" pushing her to the side, he started to bang upward on the window pain in both corners until it finally gave in and shifted up.

"Ho…How did you know to do that?"

"I used to break into shit all the time when I was younger. Especially this place when I was hungry." He said with a wink. It was really nice for him to not have to lie about something at least.

Without saying a word, she lifted her body up, using her arms for support and flung forward into the building, landing roughly on the ground. He soon followed, but landed on his feet, knowing how to do so all too well.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the fan belt, you stay by the door and make sure no one is coming." Bella ordered, walking to her designated area.

"Okay" that's all he said as he pretended to follow her orders. But, there was no need to look out for anyone. They weren't coming back. They were all out looking for them…no wait, looking for him. They were just going to have to pay for being with him.

"Okay, I got it." As soon as she informed him of her discovery she heard a loud noise coming from the back of the store. She turned on her heels quickly, focusing her eyes on the back door. She held more tightly onto the fan belt as she clenched her fist together. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" she asked, trying to keep her nerves under control.

"I..I don't know" he said this time truthfully. He really had no idea. They shouldn't be here. Not now.

Bella stepped forward hesitantly, making her way to the door slowly. Edward stood beside her, placing his hand firmly on the small of her back. Unlatching the lock, she forced the door open, letting out a loud creek she didn't expect. What caught her eyes next though was much worse than she expected.

"Oh my God!" She was frozen still. The scream was from in fact a young boy, fighting to get away with what little fight he had left. Blood soaked his skin, making his face impossible to make out. The man standing over him jerked his head back, making direct eye contact with Bella before he moved to Edward giving that evil smile he did before. Only this time, visible to them both. Edward's breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of those twisted eyes he knew too well. Bella still frozen in her spot watched as the demented stranger clenched the 10 inch blade one more time, digging it into his victim, blood splattering everywhere. The unknown boy let out on last cry before his body lay lifeless on the ground, twisted in ways Bella never knew someone could bind. Bringing the blade out, the man wiped it clean and moved so his body was facing them completely, forgetting about the boy he just ripped the life away from.

"Bella come on! Let's go!" Edward grabbed her arm and spun her around, dragging her with him as he ran to the front door. He twisted the lock flinging the door open as they both bolted out of the building, leaving the stranger to watch them disappear.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't over." The man said, gaining another grin as he carried the body further into the woods.

They continued to run as fast as their bodies would carry them, not caring where they ended up. All Bella knew was she needed to get away.

Their pace was slowing down as they came upon the van. What Bella has just saw was implanted in her brain and she was, well quite frankly, scared shitless at this point. Edward's calmness was freaking her out and she just wanted to make it out of there. Reaching the gang she stopped, putting her hands on her knees begging for air. Looking up, she realized something was wrong.

"Where's Jasper?" she panted, still trying to check her breath.

"He went after you guys. You were gone for so long, he started to get worried." Alice answered, the fright rising in her voice.

"And nobody went with him?!" Bella was now yelling, unable to control herself any longer.

"Bella, what's wrong? You didn't see him?" Emmett asked, also losing his calm.

"Shit!" she screamed, reaching into her pocket for her cell.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Hey babe. What's up?" Edward spoke into the receiver trying to sound as calm as he could._

_"I'm out with Ma Dukes right now." Edward couldn't help but laugh as his girlfriend brought up the familiar term they used to call their parents. Ma Dukes for mom and Pa Dukes for dad. They didn't know why they did it, they just did._

_When his parents found out about his girlfriend, they were furious. They told him they knew better than to allow some "slut" to get too close to their family to expose them for what they really were. They demanded that she had to be "taken care of". When he refused, they punished him. His father tied him to a chair and beat the living shit out of him day after day until he agreed to go along with their plan. He didn't want to but he knew if he had a chance of surviving, it had to be done._

_"Do you want to come over tonight? You know, we can have some alone time. Some much needed alone time." He was hoping he was convincing enough. Tonight would be the night. He didn't want it to happen so soon but he knew that it had to. There was no stopping it now._

_"Um, sure. I just got to finish some errands with my mom and I'll be free around nine. How does that sound?" Jayden asked with hope in her voice._

_"Perfect. Just call me when you need directions. See you then." And with a smile on his face, he clicked the phone dead, setting it down beside him on the end table. It didn't take long for his smile to fall. He was positioned on the recliner facing the white haired woman. She had the same eyes as him and a man stood beside her that bore a striking resemblance to Edward's features. That would be his brother, Ashland. Sure, it was a girly name and he resented his mother for that but he punished anyone that joked him for it so he was getting used to it. He was quite like their other brother, Bo. But, unlike Edward and Ashland, he looked nothing like his family. He was born with a horrible skin condition that set him apart from anyone else. Technically, Bo wasn't their biological brother anyway. His mother and father found him in their store one morning when they were opening up. He was only wrapped in a blanket, his face covered up. Even though he looked different, Edward's mother and father vowed to raise him like a normal child. They loved him instantly like he was his own son. He was criticized for it as a child. Their mother loved him the most. He was her little angel that was cruelly picked apart as a child and she was willing to protect him from any more emotional harm. He wasn't in the crowd of people surrounding Edward in the grimy looking living room. He didn't often come out of his room which was located in the cold air that invaded the attic. Beside Edward's brother stood a tall, slim figure with dark, wavy hair and brown eyes like their father. His sister, Juliana. She wasn't as twisted as the rest and kind of sympathized with the victims from time to time. What separated her from the group was that she actually had a heart. She wasn't sure anyone else actually knew what that was. Their father was not yet home, he was out finding the next unlucky person that would fall victim to their twisted games._

_"She's in." Edward spoke in a whisper to his family members standing in front of him. Two of them clearly let excited expressions fall on their faces as Juliana couldn't help but to frown. She actually liked Jayden. She hated that she needed to be "taken care of"._

_"Good! Now go clean up children. We have a lot to do before our guest arrives!" Betsy called after her kids clapping her hands together. They all groaned at the sound of cleaning. In all honesty, it would take a miracle for that house to look any better. "Edward, wait. I need to speak with you first." She grabbed his arm, stopping him from continuing on into the next room._

_"What mom?" He asked a little annoyed._

_"You know exactly what this is about!" She answered back, raising her voice a little more than before._

_"Mom! Don't worry about it! I'll be okay. I know what's got to be done." He started to turn as she stopped him once more with her cold voice sending shivers down his spine._

_"I'm glad you realize that now because you are the one doing it."_

_Edward spun back around on his heels to face the woman that sprung the unwanted deed on him. "What?"_

_"You heard me. You are going to kill your little Jayden. Tonight."_

_"But, I-I've never killed anyone before."_

_"Well tonight is your lucky night now isn't it." And with that, he watched his mother walk away as his mouth hung ajar._

* * *

"What the hell are we going to do?! Jasper still isn't back...." Alice started to trail off leaving tears to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Al. He-Jasper is going to come back. He probably just got lost or something. It's okay honey." Rosalie reassured Alice, making her way over to rest her arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. Even with her words, her own worriedness wasn't unnoticed.

"Fuck!" Emmett was at the hood of the van trying to replace the fan belt with the one that Bella had luckily not dropped with what she saw. She decided not the tell the gang. She didn't want to worry them, especially with Jasper not there. Edward picked up on that and didn't say a thing either. Instead they came up with some bullshit story about dogs chasing them out of the store once they broke in.

"What's wrong Em?" Bella asked, stepping beside him to find herself confused with all the parts that the little van held.

"It-It's not fitting." Bella then found herself a little annoying so she took the fan belt herself and shoved it on, making it look like a five year old could do it.

"What about it not fitting?"

"Fuck you." Even though his words cut cut through her like a hot dagger, he added in a little chuckle to let her know he was only kidding. Finding out now that they had a way to get out, Edward sprang into action.

"Look. We can't leave yet." He said, his body shaking just a little.

"Uh-and why not?" Emmett asked, surely confused.

"Because Jazz is not back dumbass! We are not leaving him here!" Alice answered for Edward smacking Emmett upside the head at his stupidity.

"We need to split up. Bella and I will walk this way towards the store, you three take the wooded route and see if you can find anyone who might have seen him. I know there are houses back there. I passed it on the way out..." Edward finished earning a death stare from Bella

"No, you and Bella walk to the store and we will drive around. It will be way faster. If you feel the need to go in the woods, then you go." Emmett said crawling into the driver side of the van.

"Fine! Just, let's agree to meet back here in an hour." Bella finally answered realizing what Edward was up to. She was hoping to God that the boy they saw being ripped to shreds was not Jasper. The boys face was unrecognizable and she didn't think to pay attention to detail. Everyone go to their designated area and went on their way.

Bella turned to Edward once again stopping in her tracks like the first time, only this time wasn't for his comfort. It was for hers. "It's not him Edward. Th-That boy was not him!" She crossed her arms over her chest and started to let the tears that had been forming in her eyes since they arrived back at the van to fall.

"Hey, hey, It's okay. We are going to figure this out." He gladly opened his arms for comfort, rubbing her hair smooth. "It'll all be over before you know it."

* * *

Alice and Rosalie were settled in the back of the now working van. Neither said a word as they stared out the windows in search for Jasper. Alice let silent tears slip down her rosy cheeks, her sign of being worried for the boy she loved. Emmett was taking his time driving in an attempt to not miss any site of his best friend. And his slowness was partly due to the fact that Jasper would kill him if he did anything to his precious car. None of them was willing to accept the fact that something serious might have happened to Jasper.

"D-Do you think he is alright? You know, Jasper?" Alice asked softly, not letting her eyes leave the open window. Rosalie on the other hand left her duty of lookout and sharply turned her head to meet her eyes on Alice's slumped figure. Her heart went out to her. Rosalie didn't know what she would do if it was Emmett. She would probably die.

"Of course he is sweetie" she then moved from her spot not able to let Alice be alone at this time. Alice let her head rest on Rosalie's shoulder still not taking her eyes on the outside scenes.

"Oh look! There's a house up the road. Maybe they saw him." Emmett started to pull off to the right side of the road.

"Why aren't you pulling up at the house?" Rosalie asked, confused at the sudden stop. The house was a good quarter of a mile up the driveway and she didn't understand why he would want to walk.

"You guys are going to stay here while I walk up there. There's no point in all of us going and you can look out for any sign of Jazz. I'll be right back, I promise." He gave Rosalie a short kiss and headed out of the van. Both the girls watched him disappear behind the trees up to the two story, white house.

Alice and Rosalie stayed silent for ten minutes, Rosalie holding Alice in her arms and rocking her back and forth. Alice kept her eyes out of the window, still looking for sight of Jasper. Only when she had to wipe her eyes to clear her vision would she move. Rosalie felt the need to get Alice in a better mood. To take her mind off of things if just for a minute.

"So why don't we talk about something good? Uh…oh-this is good." Rosalie had to stop herself as she was recalling a memory between the group that still rang through her mind like it was freshly implanted. "Do you remember the time we tried to set Bella up on that blind date?" She saw a light smile starting to form on Alice's face so she decided to continue hoping that she would lift her spirits. "She was so nervous because it was her first date. She went out and got a new dress and had you do her make-up. Turned out, we set her up wi-"

"With Chad from the drama club!" Alice finished for her, taking her eyes off the empty dirt road for the first time breaking into a fit of laughter.

"And he dressed up like a girl! She was so pissed at us." Both the girls were now hunched over, holding there stomachs as there laughter continued to grow. "

"I mean-co…come on…how…could she not know…something was u-up?"

"It's was April first!" They both broke through their laughter letting the famous date ring through the van. As they were starting to subside, they heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the house. It made them both jump and clutch onto each other like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"What was that?!"

"I-I don't know. It sounded like a gun shot?"

"I don't know! I've never heard a gun before."

"Rosalie! You never watched T.V. before?"

"Oh come on Alice, of course I have. But cameras do things to images and sounds. That's what my mom always told me!"

"No she always told you the camera adds ten pounds so you better stay slim if you want o become an actor when all you did was sit around and eat shitty food all day!"

"Shut up! We need to go find Emmett!"

"What? No! I'm not going out there! Not with guns and shit!" Alice clutched onto the seat showing her unwillingness to move.

"Okay fine, I'll just leave you here. But, I'm not leaving Emmett alone out there." Rosalie made her way to the door, swinging it open only looking back to say one final thing. "Pussy!" She hopped out of the van, landing a bit roughly and started to walk towards the direction she last saw Emmett. She only made it about five feet before she heard a pair of feet hitting the ground. "Thank God Alice." She said without turning around to face her.

"Sorry darling, I'm not Alice." Rosalie turned around on her feet sharply meeting the eyes of a young, scruffy looking man. She could hear the screams coming from Alice as the man leaped forward, grabbing her by the head. Twirling her around, he slammed her on the ground, taking her neck into his hands holding her down with his right knee.

"Alice! Run! Now!" Rosalie managed to get out, not wanting them both to get captured. Alice didn't listen as she jumped on the back of the man, ramming her fingers into his eyes.

"Ahh! You bitch!" He then took his attention away from Rosalie and landed it on Alice, throwing her body against the side of the vehicle. Rosalie started to search around looking for anything to work in their benefit. She soon found a glass bottle that had been thrown on the side of the road, luckily unbroken. Bringing it up above her head, she smashed it on the man's head. His body fell flat on the ground and blood started form from his skull, mixing in with his brunette hair.

Both of the girls looked at each other and yelled the same thing. "Run!" Their legs brought them in the opposite direction of the house as they ran down the dirt road as if they were in the Olympics both competing for the gold medal leaving the unknown man behind with probably the worst headache his body ever received.

* * *

Bella and Edward had been walking in silence for a while, both not wanting to speak. Bella because of shock and fear, Edward because of his plan. He was trying to figure a way for everything to work out still. Bella looked up after a long staring competition with her feet. "Oh my God! Is that-is that Jasper!" Her voice showed her excitement as she picked up her pace, racing towards Jasper walking further down the street towards them.

"Jasper!" Her body met his as she leapt into his arms hugging him with as much force as she could muster up!

"Whoa superstar, clam down!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" She said pulling away from him and punching him hard in the arm. "Don't ever do that to us again!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Where is everyo-" He stopped mid sentence as his answer was answered. "What the hell?" Edward and Bella turned around to face whatever Jasper was looking at. What they saw was Alice and Rosalie running down the road towards them, Alice slightly in the lead. Once they reached them Alice immediately sprinted into Jasper's arms. "Hey, hey baby, calm down. What's going on?"

"Where....were...you? We were...so worried." she asked out of breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella's curiosity got the better of her.

"We-we….were back..there…heard…noise….a man attack…attacked us and we….ran away." Rosalie said through her heavy panting, bending over so her hands were resting on her knees.

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked, looking over Rosalie's shoulder as if he was going to see him standing behind her like always.

"Oh no..we…I forgot…oh no" An all new wave of fear washed through Rosalie and she realized what she did. She left him. She left the love of her life and she didn't even know where he was. "What if that man finds him?! We have to go back, please!"

"Sshh, calm down. Let's go." Jasper said without skipping a beat. No way was he going to leave his friend behind.

* * *

Emmett sat on the floor hunched over, thick blood streaming from his head. He was awoken as his eyes fluttered open. He winched at the immediate pain he felt in his leg bringing his hand to feel over his open wound. A flashback immediately started to invade his mind as he remembered what happened to him.

_Emmett walked up to the front door after taking in the appearance of the house. It was old and needed a good renovation. He knocked on the hard wood three times before stepping back and waiting for an answer. Within ten seconds, the door was flying open and he was met with the woman from the store they were at earlier. _

"_Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you saw my friend." he asked immediately, getting straight to the point._

"_Well I wouldn't know, I don't know who your friend is now do I?" she said back with attitude._

_Emmett took in her attitude at once, and decided to not argue. He cared more about Jasper at the moment. "Well, he's a little but shorter than I am, curly blond hair, green eyes-" Suddenly he was cut off by a loud noise that came from inside the house._

"_Excuse me, I need to see what just happened." the woman said as she started to walk away. "Step inside, I'll get back to you in a minute."_

_Emmett did as he was told, glad that the woman's attitude has changed a bit. As soon as he walked in, he looked at his surroundings. The house was very dirty, dust visible on every surface. There were dark stains all over the walls and floors. The lights were very dim, hardly lighting the rooms. The ceilings had deep water stains on them, the pant chipping off every surface. Spider webs were located in every corners of the walls. He walked to his left, stepping into the living room. He looked around and noticed that everything looked the same as the other room. Their T.V. was small and old fashioned. He wouldn't bet money it wasn't even a colored T.V. An old dialing radio was off to the side and it looked like it hadn't been used in ages. The couch was torn in some places, the pale yellow shade stained. _

"_You shouldn't have messed with my Edward." He heard a males voice behind him say and before he could turn around, he heard an extremely loud bang. His leg gave out from under him with an intense pain shooting up and down it. Next thing he knew, something hard made contact with his head and his eyes blacked out._

He took in his surroundings once again, trying to figure out where he was. The place was freezing cold and his body was shivering. He tried to sit up but only screamed out, the pain being so unbearable. He looked around the room once again, taking in it's features. It was very dark, with little to no lighting at all. The only visible light he could see were those coming from the cracks in the walls. Various tables were set up around the room, all different kinds of sharp utensils sitting on each other them. Red streams of liquid were coated on some of them. Hanging from the ceilings, he noticed objects that looked human. Things like fingers, jaws, noses. He felt his stomach turning as his heaved up his acid filled vomit. He was starting to feel himself fade as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Fixing his eyes on the door, he watched a figure walk through the doorway. The image his eyes held shocked him. The man wasn't human, or so he thought. His face was unrecognizable, his body uneven. He held a long chainsaw in his hand and everything was pieced together in his mind. The legend, the stories. It was all true.

"No no no no no!"

**Like always, review review review!**

**Madisson :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long guys! My laptop crashed but now it's finally fixed and I got this up as soon as I could!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

"Can you just shut him up? He's giving me a headache!" Betsy rang up to Bo. She didn't mind when he wanted his fun usually but right now, she really just wasn't in the mood for it. She was pissed that Edward would disobey them and she was waiting for Ashland to bring back some news. They were going to get him back. He belonged to them.

"Oh let him have his fun. Edward ruined it for him the last time." Roger grunted back to his wife. Roger was always so proud of his boys. Well, he was proud of Bo and Ashland. He just couldn't ever wrap his brain around the fact that Edward wouldn't lift a finger to do any damage whatsoever. Bo was always the prized possession of the proud parents. He took his anger and made something spectacular out of it in their eyes. Edward just whined and bitched about everything, always being the one with the softer side. He was even softer than Juliana and she was the girl! Juliana one day just found a way to deal with it. Her parents didn't want her in any part of the killings. She just stayed in her room or Edward's and ignored all the screaming that came from the attic. That was Edward and Juliana's bonding time. She comforted him knowing that he wanted out. And she vowed to him that one day, she would help him out of that shithole they called a home.

"Bo hurry it up! Super is almost ready! I don't want all that racket going on when we're trying to eat!"

* * *

Emmett lay on the dusty, blood drenched, hardwood floor. His pain was starting to subside as his body was turning numb. He was starting to jump to his senses. He knew he was going to die. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. His body laid practically lifeless while his blood slowly drained out of it. He could hear the footsteps as the man's feet pounded into the floor around him. Emmett closed his eyes and tried to dream away the pain that was left surging through his body. His mind wondered off to Rosalie. Her beautiful, smiling face planted in his brain. It made it a little bit easier to deal with his surroundings.

He could now barely feel the man's enormous hands as they lifted him up off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Emmett screamed with as much energy he could muster up. "Just let me go! I won't tell anyone! I promise! Just let me go!" He started pounding on the man's back as he was being carried over to what looked like an old antique bath tub. Emmett's body was then slammed down into it only then realizing it was filled with ice and salt. He started screaming as a new pain started racing through his entire body starting at where he had open flesh wounds. It was then clear to him that whoever the man was didn't want him dead just yet.

"Just think about Rosalie, Emmett. Come on, you can get through this." He said to himself.

* * *

"So where exactly did you guys leave Emmett at?!" Bella asked frantically as she started to realize that the sky was turning dark.

"I don't know! I wasn't really paying attention to a-" Rosalie was now freaking out in the way that Alice and Bella both feared. Her hands were shoved in her hair, squeezing tightly as she started pacing the dirty road.

"Well try and remember!"

"It was only about two miles down the road from here. The van is still there too. Bella, we didn't have time to think. This man just attacked us out of nowhere! Our minds went completely blank!" Alice decided to answer the question for Rosalie.

"Alright well I don't think we should break up anymore-"

"Why not?" Edward snapped almost instantly.

"Well if you haven't noticed, splitting up has only hurt us more." Bella spit back with anger in her voice. She felt like she was to blame for everything. If it wasn't for her wanting to help a complete stranger on the side of the road out, they would be halfway to Hollywood right now. Rosalie would be sitting on Emmett's lap, Alice and Jasper in the front seat holding hands. Bella would be in the back by herself, mentally puking at the sight of her best friends. She couldn't help the fact that she wanted to help Edward out. There was something about him that called out to her and that scared her most of all. Being next to him made her feel something she had never experienced before and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet. Especially in this situation.

"Bella's right, we can't split up. Let's backtrack to the house and look for Emmett. I'm sure he's probably in the van looking for us anyway. Rosalie, you have nothing to worry about. He's going to be perfectly healthy and fine. I promise." comforted Jasper as he wrapped his big arms around his friend. Jasper was always the calm one in the group. No matter what was going on, you could count on him for support.

"Let's go guys" Bella took the lead as her friends followed behind her in the search of their missing member. She was determined to find him and figure out what else Edward was hiding.

They all walked together, staying close in an attempt to protect each other if anything happened. All of their eyes scanned the wooded area around them. The only one that kept a distance was Edward, not feeling like his "comfort" was appropriate. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew where Emmett was. He knew who attacked the girls. He knew it all.

After about ten minutes, they started to approach an orange blaze in the distance. Everyone's attention turned directly towards the object, each squinting to get a better look.

"Wait, is that my van?" Jasper was the first to speak, noticing the familiar figure that was set on fire. All the windows were busted out, the tires flat. They all ran over to the site looking around at their surroundings. It was clear to Alice and Rosalie that it hadn't moved an inch because they could see the house through the trees.

"Guys! That's the house!" Alice almost screamed as she hid behind her boyfriend.

"Wait, where's Edward?!" Bella quickly asked once she realized he was missing.

"FUCK!" Jasper was now beyond pissed as he flung his foot forward, kicking dirt up around him.

"Guys we need to get out of here, obviously someone doesn't wa-" Rosalie cut Alice off by yanking her around so their faces were inches apart.

"NO, we ARE NOT leaving here without Emmett Alice!" Panic was now beginning to sink into everyone completely. Jasper started pacing back and forth running his rough hands through his hair whispering something to himself.

"I know what we have to do." Everyone turned to look at Bella as she stared at the somewhat mansion that was visible in the distance.

"No Bella, you can't be serious right now. We can't go-"

"The last place that Rosalie and Alice remember him at is in THAT house!" Bella interjected while pointed directly at the creepy white building. "Edward has disappeared and I bet it has something to do with THAT house so yes, we are going up there." Bella didn't wait for anyone to reply. She started walking towards the direction that she knew would bring her back her friend.

"Bella wait up!" Jasper called after her, jogging just to catch up. He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "You can't go in there alone. How about Alice and I will go to the front and distract them while you and Rosalie go look around back?"

Bella didn't want to split up. She didn't want any of them to be in danger but it seemed as though there was no other way. "Alright. Rosalie, you and I will first look around. Jasper if anything happens I want you to take Alice and run. We aren't leaving until we find him. You guys ready?

"Ready as we'll ever be" the other three said in unison.

The four of them started walking up to the house together making sure their movements were quiet. Jasper and Alice walked hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. As they continued to approach the house, it's features were becoming more and more visible. It looked as though no e had lived there in over thirty years. The yard was covered in broken cars and abandoned metal. Old tires lay everyone on the dirt filled yawn. A clothes line filled with dirty looking white sheets and towels was hung about sort of lazily. The shutters on the house were beginning to fall off with one already lying on the ground under a window. Paint was clearly chipped off in various parts of the house showing the under coat of dirt colored wood. The roof looked like it was missing pieces in some areas but not enough to cause a real problem. The front door had a screen loosely screwed on. It amazed them that anyone would be able to walk through there without taking it off.

"Alright, Jasper and Alice, please be careful. Like I said, if anything happens…run. Rosalie are you ready?" Bella was beginning to become the leader and she knew that she had to take that position.

"Yeah" Rosalie was barely able to get the word out as the upcoming event was beginning to set into her. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to never see her parents again. But she had to get her boyfriend back. He was the single most important thing to her and she wasn't going to let anyone take that from her. Not without a fight.

Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all ran into a big hug right before they departed not wanting to let go at any point. As soon as they backed away, they headed to their destinations.

Jasper and Alice walked up to the front together once again with their hands locked tightly. Before stepping up on the uneven steps Jasper unhooked his fingers with her and took her face into his hands. "I love you so much baby, we are going to be okay." And with that, he kissed her tenderly on the lips before taking them both up the steps. They slowly approached the door, neither one of them wanting to knock. Jasper being the braver one brought his hand up and knocked three times on the hardwood door, the screen caving in as he did so. They waited for about fifteen seconds before the woman from the drug store answered the door. Once they saw her face, they knew something wasn't right.

"And what do you brats want?" she asked as soon as her eyes landed on the pair.

"Hi, uhm, we are really sorry to bother you-we're just looking for our friend." Alice started off.

"Yeah, this is the only house for miles and we were wondering if you had seen him around anywhere?" Jasper finished off. Alice's eyes were starting to tear up with fear and the woman noticed.

"What are you over there crying about?" the woman asked rather rudely.

"Well-I-it's just-"

"He is a really close friend to us and we really want to know if he's okay. We left him around here earlier and we haven't seen him since-" Jasper tried to finish for her noticing she was terrified.

"All these ungrateful teenagers come here thinking they can cause trouble for me and my family. All we want is to be left alone but no, you have to come up here thinking it's funny!" they could tell this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

"No, no! That's not it I promise. We were just passing through on our trip and we stopped for food and gas. We just want to find him and be on our way, I promise! " Alice was at the point of pleading with her. She felt Jasper grab her firmly at the waist as if trying to protect her.

The old woman stared at the two of them for a minute. Her lips were set in a hard line, her eyes narrowed at Alice. "What's this boy look like of yours?"

"He uh, he's got dark brown hair, kind of tall, blue eyes." Jasper answered for her.

"Well why don't you guys come in and we can ask the others. You can use to phone to call the police if you'd like."

Jasper and Alice looked at each other as if they both didn't know what to do until Jasper nodded his head at her. "Okay, yeah. Thanks." He didn't want to tip the woman off. He figured it would look pretty obvious if they didn't say yes to that simple request.

* * *

Bella and Rosalie slowly made their way to the back of the house both looking around as if to stay on guard of any unwanted visitors. The back was worse than the front with cars piled on to each other in different ways. Each car had their windows broken out and tires flat. Some cars were more destroyed than the others. "What the-" Bella started as her and Rosalie both saw three cop cars sitting off to the side. One of the cars looked perfectly fine while the other two looked the same as the rest of them. Further off in the back was an old beaten up wood shed. The doors looked as though they were double locked with multiple pad locks. They scanned around nervously making sure the cost was clear.

"Hey, Bella, you uh, you know what you're doing right? Rosalie asked timidly.

"Oh yeah Rose, I do this sort of thing all the time. You know get chased by killers, break into houses-"

"What did you just say about being chased by killers?" Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't recall Bella saying anything about that to them.

"Oh-it was nothing Rose…Don't worry about it."

"No Bella, I want to know NOW."

Bella covered Rosalie's mouth up quickly as she nervously looked around them to make sure everything was fine. "Shh! You can't be so loud." Bella stated in a whisper. "Edward and I- we were in the store getting the fan belt and we heard a noise so we looked out back. Rose, I'm going to spare you the details but it wasn't pretty. That boy didn't have a chance and the guy saw us." She continues to walk up to the back door while she finished the unpleasant story, "so we ran out and found you guys. That's when you told me that Jasper was missing and I didn't want to tell you guys and worry you because I knew Rose, I just knew it wasn't him."

"Didn't you think that it might have been good fucking knowledge for us all to know that their was a fucking KILLER near us. One that SAW you. God Bella, Emmett's missing." Rosalie was speaking in a loud whisper, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"I know I probably should have said something at first, but I can't take it back. Right now we need to focus on finding Emmett and getting us all out of here. We'll deal with the rest later, okay?" Rosalie just nodded her head in response and turned away from Bella.

Just when they reached the door Bella stopped them. "Hold on, let's peep into the house first to make sure no one is there. You check that window and I'll go check that one." Bella said pointing to both the windows.

Bella and Rosalie both peered into the windows making sure that their heads were barely visible. "No one is over here"

"Not here either. Alright, let's do this." They both scooted over the door standing side by side. Bella put her hand on the knob half way turning it until all of a sudden they both felt a hand go over their mouths slamming their bodies against the stranger.

"Shh, do not scream." A man's voice quickly whispered out.

"So where are you kids from?" Jasper and Alice followed the woman into the house. Jasper held his arm out pushing Alice behind him.

"Uh, Seattle." Jasper wasn't sure if it was a safe idea to let the stranger know exactly where they actually lived so he quickly stated the first place that came to his head first. Walking inside they realized the place was pretty disgusting. The air was dusty, humid, and foggy making it hard to see through completely. The cream colored curtains where either ripped or stained. The windows were almost impossible to see through with all the grime practically glued to it. The hard wood floors had deep cuts dug into them, some looked as though they were made from something scratching down hard on them. All the doors in the hallway ahead were shut except for one where a woman that seemed about their age was standing. She was absolutely gorgeous and both Alice and Jasper could see that. She was the cleanest thing that seemed to be present in the house. Her clothes where new and she didn't seem to fit in with her surroundings. The look she gave them looked almost as though she sympathized with them. She turned her head quickly back into her room, clearly something catching her attention before she went back into her room and shut the door.

"Oh Seattle you say, I've been there a time or two myself." For some reason they both got the impression that the woman was lying. They just couldn't place the woman stepping anywhere outside that small town. "Why are you guys coming all the way down here?"

"Oh, like I said earlier, we are going to...to Vegas!" Alice followed in Jasper's footsteps, catching on that they need to lie about everything they tell her.

"Vegas? And what do you kids have any business doing in a town like that? It's nothing but trouble to you young kids."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how that's any of your business." Alice's temper was starting to get the best of her. Jasper froze up as soon as she saw the woman's face go from curious to pissed off in a matter of two seconds.

"Uh, she doesn't mean that. She gets a little...nasty when she's nervous." Jasper jumped in immediately, trying to defuse the situation.

"Look, I know what teenagers are like. All you care about is yourself and you don't give a shit about who you hurt along the way. Well I'll tell you one thing, my family and I stick together and you don't want to cause a problem between us. You got that?"

"Oh hey mom, I'm glad I found you!" The woman from the hallway came running in and gave them a look that they both understood immediately.

* * *

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouths. Please, try not to scream. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." The man let the girls go and instantly, the two spun around to face their surprise guest.

"Edward?!" Bella was surprised for sure to say the least. She was hoping that she wouldn't ever see him again. If she didn't see him again, that would mean her suspicions were wrong and he had nothing to do with all this. Looks like she was wrong. Or at least in her eyes.

"Sssh! Don't be so loud-"

"Or what, you'll kill Rosalie and I? I'm not going to make it that easy for you!" Bella was now balling up her fist in response to her sudden anger.

"No! No! Listen, I'm trying to help you two!" Edward exclaimed in a hushed voice taking glances at the back of the house every few seconds.

"And why should we even believe you?" Bella crossed her arms and stood with one leg cocked out waiting for his answer. Edward couldn't help but to think that she was incredibly cute at the moment but pushed the thoughts out of his head realizing there were things that were more important."You say you want to help us but you won't tell any of us anything. You get all sketched out at different times. We find you BLOODY and pretty much mental walking down the side of the road and then when our car gets caught on fire, you disappear and now coincidentally you reappear at the one place that Alice and Rosalie last saw Emmett?"

"Look! You're right!" Edward was starting to get annoyed quickly, only him understanding at the moment that they were really wasting time to save Emmett's life. "I haven't been completely honest. But right now, that doesn't matter! Now I know where Emmett is at and we have to act quickly if we want to get him out alive." At that moment Rosalie's breath hitched in her throat and Bella could see the silent tears strolling down her face. "I promise you two that I will explain everything as soon as we are far away from this place. You just have to trust me for thirty more minutes."

There was nothing about this man that screamed perfect. He was already lying to cover his ass and she knew that. He seemed sketch in about every way possible but for some reason, she wanted to let him in. She wanted to trust him and believe in him for the simple fact that she was finding a part of herself wanting him. He was incredibly sexy and something about him reeled her in. She wanted it to stop but she knew it wasn't going to anytime soon.

"Bella, please! We need to trust him, this is Emmett we are talking about. The man I love. I have to get him back. I just have to." Bella saw the pleading in Rosalie's eyes as she spoke to her. She knew she was right.

"Fine, but the first sign of trouble from you and I swear to you that I won't hesitate to shove my foot up your ass." Bella knew this wasn't a good threat but hey, it was something.

"Alright, now there's a secret passage way through here that only my sister and I know about-"

"Wait, your sister?"

"Please, I'll explain everything later."

Both the girls nodded in agreement as they listened to him explain the plan once again.

"Now, Bella and I are going to go in right through there," Edward pointed in the direction of a set of double doors that looked like the opening of a tornado shelter. "Juliana and I found this secret tunnel place in there that leads straight to her room when we were little kids." Bella was beginning to realize what he was saying. This was his house. His home. These people were his family. Terror began to set in again. Edward realizing the look on Bella's face quickly added, "I know this sounds bad but trust me please. I want to help. I don't belong here. And neither do any of you." he waited for a moment to read their faces until he continued. "Rosalie, I need you to take these, run over to the shed and behind it, there's a van. It looks a lot like Jasper's but it's black. Lock all the doors and lay down in the front seat. Make sure NO ONE sees you." He handed Rosalie a set of keys making it visible which one was the car key. Next he turned to Bella to continue. "As soon as we get to the end of the tunnel I want you to stay under the opening until I tell you other wise. Juliana knows we are coming and she has agreed to help us. I'm going to go out and make sure the coast is clear before you walk through. Once we get in the house you HAVE to stay close to me. I don't want our backs facing away from any areas so we are going to walk with our backs facing each others okay?"

They nodded, both of them understanding what their job was.

"Now getting Emmett into safety is going to be really hard but it's not impossible. We just have to be very sneaky. It's going to take both of us to carry him out so I'm really going to need you here Bella. Do you understand?" Once again, Bella only nodded her head in agreement as her brain racked around everything that was happening. "Juliana is going to be looking out for the rest of the people in the house and she's going to make sure that Bo is distracted. Are you guys ready?

"Ye-Yes. I'm ready." Rosalie was the first to speak, her voice deep and broken.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Bella quickly said noticing that the faster they did, the quicker Rosalie would be able to breath again. She turned to Rosalie and gave her one last hug before they broke apart and Rosalie was heading off to her destination. Bella's head was suddenly pulled into a different direction as she felt something warm clamp around her left hand. She looked down and noticed that it was Edward's hand. She felt a surge rush through her body and she struggled for a split second to catch her own breath. She willingly followed Edward up to the double wooden doors. Bella then noticed there wasn't even a lock on the door which suddenly made her feel unsafe. Edward quietly opened the doors surprising making no sound at all. Pulling her with him once again, they stepped into the underground room.

The room was really cold and damp causing Bella to shiver in her mere tank-top and skinny jeans. Looking around, she noticed odd looking things sitting on the shelves in jars. The room was so dark, she couldn't make the objects out to save her life. Edward went straight over to a shelf leaning up against the back wall that contained various appliances that normal households didn't use anymore. With one swift movement that Bella was unaware of, he made the wall push in, the shelf still attached. It reminded Bella once again of Scooby-Doo. Half heartedly laughing to herself, she stepped through the entrance with Edward letting him close it behind her.

"Now you remember the plan right?" Edward asked her, looking her deeply into her eyes.

"Stay here until you say the cost is clear, walk with my back against you, don't make any sudden movements. Right." She could barely form the right sentence with him staring so intently at her. She watched as his eyes roamed down quickly and then jolted back up, his face showing he was clearly embarrassed at his slip up.

"Right." He replied back as he turned and started walking down the narrow tunnel. The tunnel was made out of dirt, showing that it was under the house. Lights were lazily placed in a line down the side of it making the tunnel light up dimly. The walk took about thirty seconds until they reached the end. Looking up, Bella understood what he meant by "staying under the opening". The "door" was more of a trap door that had a golden latch for the handle. Looking back, Edward met his eyes with Bella making sure she understood what to do. With a nod from Bella, Edward lifted the door making light pour into the small space. He quickly climbed out and shut the door behind him, once again making no noise at all.

She stood in the hallway rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm herself up. She never thought in a million years that she would be in this predicament and she hated it to say the least. She just wanted it all to be over. She wanted all of them to be on their way to Hollywood for their runaway trip that they planned two long years ago. Then something surprised her. She noticed that in her thoughts, that trip now included Edward. The trip that she wants to be on right this minute has Edward there too. Right beside her. Laughing and talking like they've known each other for years. Now THAT surprised her.

Just as she was continuing her thoughts the door slung back open and she nearly jumped right out of her skin. Looking up she saw two faces, one of them unfamiliar. Edward stretched out his hand to Bella as an offering for help out of the tunnel. It was a little difficult, but he managed to lift her out with one arm and shut the door quietly with the other. Bella let go of him and began to brush herself off a little after realizing her clothes were covered in dirt. After watching flakes of dirt fall to the ground she popped her head up just noticing what she was doing.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get it all on your floor! I wasn't thinking!" part of Bella's apology was due to the fact that she was scared shitless of this new person, not knowing if she could trust them or not.

"Oh, don't you worry about a thing darling. This place is a shit hole as it is. I couldn't give a rats ass." the girl said. She seemed pretty careless and nice. Maybe Bella could trust them after all. "You must be the girl Edward was talking about. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Bella." Bella was a little hesitant to speak but also intrigued that Edward had mentioned her at all.

"Well hi there Bella, I'm Juliana. Edward's sister. You can call me Jules though if you like. Everyone else does." Bella took that time to take in the woman in from of her. She was strikingly beautiful. She had soft curly brown hair that fell around her face. Her eyes were a beautiful greenish color with a hint of brown in them. Her body was slim and curved in all the right places and her personality seemed to be on point too. "Wow Edward, she's pretty." At first Bella thought she was speaking her thoughts out loud but soon realized that it was Juliana that was speaking those same words to Edward about her.

"I know, I know. But really guys, we have to stay focused if we want to get Emmett out. Jules, were is everyone right now?" Edward was obviously very dedicated to saving Emmett right now and Bella appreciated that so much.

"Ashland and dad went out to find the rest of you. Bo is in his room. Mom is out in the front with two of them talking, obviously trying to buy time until Dad and Ashland get back so they can take over. Bo seems to not be in a great mood right now and surprisingly just wants some time alone which works to our advantage." Juliana seemed to have really done her research.

"Okay, good. Now I'm going to need you to go distract mom so she won't do anything to the other two and so we can get up to the attic."

"That I can do. Dude, I'm so over this place. Bella, you have no idea." And with that Juliana went running out to find her mom.

"You ready?" Edward asked Bella right after the door was shut.

"You bet your ass."

* * *

Juliana saw her mom beginning to lose her temper with the two kids standing out front and thought of a quick way to change it.

"Oh hey mom! I'm glad I found you!"

**Review, review, review!**

**Madisson**


End file.
